The Nightmare
by TechnoRanma
Summary: Tyson has a nightmare, but Kai helps him forget it... TyKa [oneshot]


Disclaimer: Yeeeah I don't own Beyblade. Making no money at all on this…which is kinda sad…

Author's Notes: Arghhh, I would've had this up yesterday, but my computer got confiscated… anywayz I couldn't do a sequel to "The Pleasure Paradise", but since some people were actually begging (o_0) for me to write more stuff, here's another strange oneshot.

**The Nightmare**

After the Bladebreakers had won the World Championship against the Russian team, The Demolition Boys, even though it felt great to get those trophies and all, there was still something missing. A couple minutes of wondering what it could be took place until Tyson had figured it out. They needed a _party_! 

Unable to say no to his winning team, a HUGE party was held at the Bladebreakers' hotel, courtesy of the BBA's Mr. Dickenson. Everyone came, at least for a little while, to congratulate the winning team and have some snack food while they were at it. Even Kai had stayed for most of it, although he had ended leaning against a wall a lot.

The actual surprise of the evening was that the Dark Bladers had brought some _real_ horror flicks to watch; nothing like the cheap two-bit one they had seen on the train. Of course, Kenny had bailed out even before the first tape had entered the VCR. Yeah, these movies were filled with blood, gore, serial killers and stuff that made even Ray scream like a girl. Around the end of the third one, Max had gone off to speak to his mom. Ray left soon after that, to say goodbye to the White Tigers- who had an earlier flight than the Bladebreakers- and eventually everyone headed off to bed, no longer bothering with the videos. 

But Tyson had watched them all. 

Now, horror films, Tyson could take. He was a brave guy after all. But after 4 straight hours of nothing but gruesome killings and frightening phone calls, even the mightiest Beyblader was getting a _little _scared. 

Ok, make that a lot. 

_Oh man, I am seriously freaked out!! _Tyson thought, as he got ready for bed. _I can't get those movies out of my head! _Changing into some light shorts and a t-shirt, the teen found himself eyeing the closet, windows and under the two beds of the hotel room warily. All the dark corners of the room seemed to be much more sinister than they were in daylight hours, and Tyson couldn't stand it. 

Grabbing the TV's remote control, he quickly turned it on and decided to watch for a little while. Even if all the programs were in Russian, it might still take his mind off those horror films. 

The television added some much need background noise, and Tyson slipped into his bed, glancing at the bathroom door. He had ended up sharing a room with Kai, not the best company in the world, he knew, but still, the world champion was glad he wasn't alone right about now. 

Kai, dressed in his black muscle shirt and some shorts, came out of the bathroom and pressed the power button on the television as he passed it. 

"Hey!! I was watching that!" The shorter teen shouted. 

Kai grabbed the remote control and set it on the hotel room's desk. "Go to sleep." He said calmly. 

_I can't go to sleep now!! I haven't forgotten about those movies yet! Aww, oh man! _"But…" Tyson tried. "I'm not tired…" 

"Our flight back to Japan is tomorrow." Kai retorted as he climbed into his own bed. "We have to get up at a reasonable hour in order for everything to be taken care of." The taller teen reached over to the nightstand and switched the lamp off. 

"So, Go. To. Sleep." Kai's voice sounded from somewhere in the darkness. 

"But-" 

"Now, Tyson." 

"Fine…" Tyson sighed. He didn't want to fight with Kai, and besides, he couldn't really deny it. He _was_ tired. Tyson slowly shut his eyes.

Tyson let his beyblade rip and watched it spin around the beystadium. Dragoon emerged from the bit piece, and the air crackled with raw power. 

"Go Dragoon!" 

The blue dragon surged forward to the opponent in the shadows and Tyson grinned confidently. However the longhaired boy gasped when an ear-piercing shriek filled the arena and Dragoon was hurled back from the shadows, turning to dust. 

"DRAGOON! NO!!" The young teen watched in horror as his beyblade smashed to pieces against the floor. 

Suddenly a form emerged from the darkness, and Tyson felt fear grip him in place. The winged bird was ghastly and black beyond the deepest night. Its eyes were voids of nothingness, and from it's beak came another terrible shriek… 

The horrifying beast was heading straight for him! Tyson tried to run but he was frozen. He couldn't move at all. There was no escape… 

"TYSON!!" 

Somehow Kenny, Max, Ray and Kai had jumped in front of him. 

"NO WAIT!" Tyson called out to his friends. 

He watched helplessly as the monster engulfed the Chief in darkness. Max unleashed Draciel, and Ray called out Drigger to fight against it, but their attacks had no effect. The dark bird soon swallowed them up too. 

And then the black beast was flying towards Kai. The other boy tried his Dranzer blade against it, but even that didn't work. It just kept heading straight for him. 

"KAI! Kai, get out of the way!! Please!!" Tyson yelled at the top of his lungs. 

But Kai couldn't get out of the way, because the huge beast was upon him, and then Kai was laying there, blood pooled all around his body. He was dead. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Tyson screamed and everything went white.

Tyson sat straight up in bed; his mouth and eyes opened wide in horror. His heart was pounding madly and he was gasping for breath. It took a few more gulps of air before he calmed down and noticed that the bedside light had been turned on. Turning to face the bed on his right, he noticed a pair of auburn eyes on him, and the longhaired teen exhaled in relief.

"Kai!!" Tyson shouted loudly. 

"Be quiet, Tyson." Kai said. "Do you _want_ to wake the rest of the hotel?" 

"Huh?" 

Kai sighed. "You were _yelling_ in your sleep." 

"I was?" Tyson asked nervously. "Um, weeell I kinda had a nightmare…"

"It was probably because of that tub of ice cream you ate earlier." Kai snorted. 

"I only ate _half_ that tub!" 

"Then blame it on those movies you insisted on watching… what was that nightmare about anyway?" Kai gave into his curiosity. From what he had heard Tyson screaming, it sounded like something he should know about. 

Tyson gulped. He _really_ didn't want to tell Kai what he had dreamt. The truth was, the nightmare had seriously given him the chills. Seeing his friends being picked off one by one with him not being able to do anything about it had been positively terrifying. 

Realizing that Kai was waiting for an answer, the world champion rushed out a half-baked reply, "Uh well, it was nothing-but _you _were in it, and oh man," Tyson shuddered. "I'm just glad it wasn't real!" He finished lamely, lying back down and covering himself with the sheets. 

**_I_**_ was in it? _Kai thought in apprehension._ Tyson, I see you every night in **my** dreams- but those aren't exactly bad…_He wanted to ask more, but he wasn't sure he wanted to know or push Tyson into telling him about the nightmare. What if he had dreamt Kai was murdering him or something? 

Kai, not knowing what else to do decided to keep silent and hope that Tyson got over the bad dream and get some sleep. The teen turned off the lamp once again and lay down, closing his eyes. 

Tyson, however, was having a lot less luck with that. 

After that freaky nightmare, there was _no way_ he was going to be able to get to sleep!! And to make it worse, the room seemed to be a whole lot darker now that it was much later. Actually, he could hardly see a thing. 

Wait, were his eyes playing tricks on him, or did that shadow just move…? 

Tyson leapt out of his bed and headed for the one next to it. _Kai won't mind if we share just for tonight!…Well okay, he probably will. _Tyson's shoulders sagged, then instantly tightened up when a strange creaking noise came from somewhere. He looked around the dark room frantically. 

_Aw man, no way. I'll just have to risk it!_

The midnight haired teen gingerly pealed back the covers of Kai's bed, and started to get in. It was going pretty well until his foot accidentally brushed against Kai's leg. Tyson's muscles tensed as he noticed Kai shift, and he got ready to move at the speed of light back to his own bed and pretend like it never happened. 

But Kai didn't yell at him, or even look at him. Instead, the former team captain of the Bladebreakers shifted wordlessly across the bed until there was enough space for Tyson to get in properly. 

Taking it as an invitation, Tyson dove into the bed, pulling his share of the covers up. The longhaired boy opened his mouth to say something, but Kai's quiet voice cut him off. 

"If you needed me to move over Tyson, you could have asked." 

Shocked, but unbelievably happy, Tyson blurted out in a hushed whisper, "Thanks Kai…"

"Don't mention it." 

Tyson smiled warmly. "Ok… I won't." 

The two young teens lay side by side in silence for a few minutes, both being perfectly still. Only, just as Tyson's fears had begun to subside, a bizarre low humming sound filled the room. 

Tyson's hair stood on end. "What was that!?" 

"That was the radiator turning on." Kai's muffled voice replied. 

"Oh…" The world champion said, embarrassed. 

"Just go to sleep Tyson. Nothing's going to jump out and kill you." 

"Oh gee, that made me feel a _lot_ better!" Tyson grumbled a bit and bunched the pillow up trying to make himself more comfortable. 

Tyson stayed in that position for a grand total of one minute before he had to switch. This time his right arm was thrust underneath the pillow and he brought his legs up, bending his knees. This one was even less comfortable than the previous though, so Tyson turned over onto his stomach and stretched out. A few seconds later, Tyson's legs were getting too hot from all the covers so his kicked them up and let his bare feet get some air. But pretty soon it was feeling too cool, making the midnight haired teen struggle to get the sheets to cover his legs. 

Over on the other side of the bed, a few centimetres away, all that tossing and turning was _really _starting to get on Kai nerves. 

"Can't you lie still?" Kai asked angrily. It was starting to look like _both_ of them wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight. 

"Yeah, but gimme a second will ya?" Tyson muttered and continued to twist and turn, although more quietly this time. But, much to his dismay, on another of his re-positionings, Tyson accidentally kicked Kai in the knee. 

"Damnit!" The taller boy howled in pain. In revenge, Kai nudged the other boy's leg with his bare foot. 

"Wahh!" Tyson squawked and nearly jumped out of the bed in surprise. "Kai your feet are cold!!" 

Kai smirked. "Hey, nobody asked you to climb into bed with me." 

Tyson rolled his eyes, pulling all of the sheets off of Kai and onto himself. "I don't hear you complaining!" 

The unexpected draft along his body left Kai momentarily stunned, but he recovered quickly. Reaching over to grab an end of the covers, the taller teen yanked them out of Tyson's grasp before he knew what happened. 

"Wha-Hey! Come on Kai, let me have some." Tyson tried to get some of the covers back, but Kai's grasp on them was too strong. 

"Hmm," Kai said, amused. "No. I don't think so." 

"Oh yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

Tyson lunged, pulling and twisting at the covers madly, while Kai tried to avoid his attack. Kai's defensive strategy soon failed however, because Tyson managed to wrench the sheets loose and roll back underneath them, putting himself and the other teen nose to nose. Somehow the blankets had become tangled around them, and they had ended up on Tyson's side of the bed. Both of the former Bladebreakers were breathing hard from the struggle. 

_He looks so…_

Words failed Kai as he looked at the other teen. Hair extremely dishevelled and eyes bright even in the darkness of the hotel room, Tyson looked so handsome. It _really_ didn't help that they were merely millimetres away from each other. 

And then Tyson smiled with that mouth which was so inviting, and he couldn't help it. Kai closed his eyes, leaned in a little closer and let their lips brush lightly together for a single lingering kiss. Pulling back, Kai let his eyes flicker open to meet Tyson's gaze. 

The two stared at each other for a long moment, before Kai looked away so he wasn't facing Tyson any longer. Silence stretched between them until the taller teen whispered a soft, "Sorry…" 

Tyson, lips still tingling from the brief kiss, wasn't sure he had actually heard correctly because the voice was barely audible. When his ears finally made out what had been said, Tyson relaxed and let his head rest against the pillow. "Hey..." 

Kai's head jerked up to look at Tyson. Those blue eyes were unreadable, and Kai swore his heart skipped a few beats. He didn't move as Tyson reached up with his left hand, letting his fingers intertwine through the teen's shorter hair, and drew Kai back in for another slow kiss. 

"Tyson..." Kai breathed. 

Slowly, tanned arms wound themselves around Kai's torso, pulling the anxious teen against the shorter one's chest. Tyson held Kai for what seemed to be an eternity until the other boy relaxed into his arms. It was an even longer time after that when Kai's own arms came up to hold Tyson in return. 

Now, it was _Tyson's _turn to make Kai forget the nightmares. And he was determined to do it, because with his arms wrapped around Kai, and Kai's around him, he wasn't afraid at all. Not one bit. 

Nope. In fact, it was a dream come true.

****

End. 

Was that any good? Bad? Review please!


End file.
